


Pretty

by zeroambi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, PWP, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Just lie there and look pretty," he ordered with another kiss planted on Jack's neck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This little PWP actually started out as an art plot bunny in my head. Unfortunately I can't draw for shit, so I had to make a drabble out if it.
> 
> Thanks to porridgebird for the beta.

***

Jack’s fingers were digging deeper into the bedpost, his breath coming in short, ragged blows by now.

“Jack.” A deep urgent voice whispered close to his ear.

He could only manage a choked groan in response, being brought much too close to the brink already by those strong, delicate fingers stroking him expertly and that long, hard prick buggering him relentlessly. Another few thrusts and his body was flooded with warmth, and bliss, and proof of his lover’s virility, which made him let go of the bedpost and slump limply onto the bed.

The man on top of Jack called out his name once again and tried to catch his own breath before laying down on his back beside him. Jack was way too spent to turn around but could just imagine the satisfied expression on the other man’s face. As he tried to move a bit from his own mess and closer to his lover, he was caught by firm arms entwining around him.

Jack was just about to doze off when kisses were showered down his spine and hands started to ghost all over his back and shoulders. Jack smiled, enjoying the afterplay and let this be known by a heartfelt purr. A tug of teeth at his left earlobe and continued exploration was the answer. Soon Jack felt mapped like a chart or unique piece of art, not entirely surprising, what with all the ink on his back. Finally his scarf was taken off his head and his hair was untangled with tender strokes. Jack just felt like purring some more, when all of a sudden his tired arms were rearranged behind his back and tied together with what felt like his scarf.

Jack stirred. “Eh? Commodore?”

“I think you may call me James now, Jack,” said the other man, not stopping with his task of tying nifty sailor knots.

“You know, you’re supposed to tie me up _before_ you have your wicked ways with me, aye?” Jack queried, blinking dozily over his shoulder.

“Who says I’m done with my wicked ways yet?” said James with a lewd smile on his face.

“Humph,” Jack grunted half into his pillow, then lifted his head once more. “Far be it from me to seem unimpressed by the remarkable endurance of the British Royal Navy, but this old pirate is about done for,” he said, making James chuckle.

“Just lie there and look pretty,” he ordered with another kiss planted on Jack’s neck.

He could still do that, thought Jack, and spread his legs slightly, to help the commodore arrange his piratical piece of art.

***


End file.
